100 Themes, All Fanciful
by DinosaurCupcakes
Summary: 100 themed challenge, all prompts being fanciful is some way.


**Hello! I'm getting back into this fandom with a crack at the 100 themed challenge. Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks, loves. Disclaimer - Disclaimed. I do not own Naruto. **

_Challenge 1 - Introduction_  
_Summary : She hated to admit it, but the corpse she'd bought back to life was cute. In a totally not weird, necrophilliac way. (AU)_  
_Pairing : SasuSaku_

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as hard as she could. It was still dark out, around two or three o' clock in the morning, and everything seemed to scare her. She knew she had no business snooping around a cemetery this late, but tonight, the moon was calling her name. She had gotten into an arguement with her mentor, so she was _dying _to get out and raise a little hell. _'It's not like I can do anything fun with Tsunade-sama lookingh over my shoulder every second,' _she thought as she tightened her red cloak around her shoulders. Her heavy wool boots made the wood floors creak and groan and she damned every floorboard that dared to make a sound. She grabbed the big book of spells and tucked it into her leather satchel. She silently said an incantation that, hopefully, put her mentor in a deeper sleep. There was no guarantee that it would work, as she Sakura wasn't nearly as powerful as Tsunade, but it wasn't impossible that it wouldn't work. With that, she slipped out the hose as silently as she could.

It wasn't a long walk from her cabin to the cemetery, but she was terrified. The night air was chilly with and she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that came with walking alone at night. Although she was a powerful sorceress, there were dangers that came with being a sorcer_ess, _and a young one at that. She had turned eighteen about a month ago, and she had good control over her powers, but there were many people mightier than her. The only calming thing about her rendezvous was the sky. It was pitch black, but the stars glowed brightly, and they seemed to smile upon her. The moon shone with all it's force. It was white and seemed to light the path ahead of her, making it sparkle and shine. It was fierce and beautiful, much like Tsunade-sama.

She focused on the path alone and found herself at the cemetary in no time. She browsed the headstones, looking for a name that stood out to her. Her black boots crumpled the hard dirt under her, and she tried not to think about the dead bodies she must've been stepping on. She peered at the name on the headstone, and seen it read _Sarutobi Sasuke. 'Should I?' _she thought. She put a finger to her chin in thought. "No," she said, looking at the grave. She chuckled to herself, feeling arrogant. "It's like I control who gets a second chance...and who doesn't. Tsunade-sama can blow me," she said, smirking. She strutted past a few more graves before peering down at another. "Uchiha Sasuke..?" she read aloud. She smiled softly at the name and ran a finger over it. She read it over and frowned slightly. "You were only nineteen...a year older than me," she said, sighing softly. She dusted off the headstone and smiled. "I think you _deserve _a chance," she whispered, pulling out the large book.

She flipped to a bookmarked page and cleared her throat. Her eyes followed the words on the page at lightning speed. "Oh, stars and moon out tonight, make my power shine bright," she said her voice shaky. The sky had turned from black to gray, the stars shining harder, making it known that she was heard. Her palms started to glow, and that gave her a bit of confidence. With a little more conviction she read, "Stars and moon, hear my plea! Bring this soul to the land of the living with me!" The ground started to shake before her and the gray sky turned stormy. Her green eyes started glowing brighter, and she knew she was on the right track. The stars were going to hear her. "Stars and moon, don't give me strife! Allow this boy a new life!" she yelled. The wind became increasingly hard, swirling around her. Her hood came off and her pink hair had become drenched to her scalp. Her eyes shone bright with determination, and her green iris's turned a bright yellow. The stars aligned above her and she knew it was time. She threw down the book and placed a glowing green hand on the grave. Her nails scraped up dirt, and she could feel power surging through her body.

"Spirit, hear my voice! Listen now as if you don't have a choice! Haruno Sakura commands thee to come back into this world!" she screamed with all her might. Lightning flashed around her, and she grit her teeth. Placing another hand on the grave she screamed, "Uchiha Sasuke, I command thee to come back! Come back Sasuke!" A painful burst flowed from her core and out through her fingertips, and a flash on lightning struck the grave where she sat.

She'd seen the grave shift under her, and a small smile fell on her delicate lips. It was then she realized how hard it was to say awake. Her eyelids drooped heavily over her now yellow iris's. Her body fell to the ground with a soft thud. She smiled softly as she felt hands claw their way to the surface. One final breath and Haruno Sakura, fell to ground, unconscious.

When she awoke, there was a man about her age looking back at her. He had piercing onyx eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. HIs thin lips were pursed together, and he stared intently at her. She hated to admit it, but this man was beautiful. He drew a hand tp her face and stroked her cheek gently, as if he was touching her to see if she was real. His hand was ice cold and stiff from being immobile for so long. She shivered at his touched, and wanted her warm hand to cover his, but she couldn't muster the strength. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, locked and not ready to let go. Too tired to fight back, she succumbed to the kiss, and was slightly disappointed when he pulled back.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, his voice rough and slightly hostile. He glared at her slightly. He looked at his own hands, and felt the warmth coming back to them. "You're from the Haruno clan, aren't you?" he said, his lips twisted in a snarl.

"Yes," she said, grabbing her only weapon, a sword, from under her clothes. She didn't pull it out, but she wasn't afraid to use it if she had too. He got close to her, a hair's breath away, and sniffed her slightly.

"You're afraid," he said matter-of-factly. "You don't know what you've unleashed have you?" Sakura swallowed heavily. He got closer and unveiled a pair of fangs. "_Sa-ku-ra," _he said with a slight hiss. He whispered in her ear as he plunged those fangs into her throat, "Thank you."


End file.
